warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SniperGhost
Talk Archives *Archive 1 RE. Your message. Yes, I know my pictured are low quality - but I'm not in possession of my own computer so I'm stuck with public library ones and none of them - literally none - have left click or any other way to save off the internet, resulting in the laborious and frankly irritating method I'm having to employ instead, which is in my mind worth it to have some images up there (since imagery is such a strength of the 40k universe) rather than just text, which in my opinion would make for a less interesting article overall (which would be bad since I'm not sure mine are any good to start with). Thanks for pointing it out, anyway. Jed Revenant man 11:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Not on these computers. Still, can't be helped. Jed Revenant man 11:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I can suggest a war between them and the Necrons. Tomb Worlds appear where you don't want them to, and they're sent down into the catacombs to neutralise the threat. --Lither 13:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) No problem :). --Lither 13:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. --Lither 02:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) In one word: Pale. --Lither 09:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, a bit different from any other colour scheme I've designed, as you may have noticed I go with the dark, ominous colours more. --Lither 09:51, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I'm saying one of the reasons it's good is because it is different. --Lither 09:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ok, shoot. Patriot398 20:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense. you can if you'd like. The main reference for cold plasma was more for in-game terms as they function with plasmas stats but without the Gets Hot! rule. Patriot398 20:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) What the Hell? Alright. After that, I think we should make an article on a Lord Commander each (ie. one for you, one for me.) --Lither 03:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. One for all it is. --Lither 11:43, July 11, 2010 (UTC) New Section Karvis All in good time, I have plans for the colours in the Daemon Pic prince, but nothing I can give away until a later date and all is prepared --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 03:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fanon Codex Sure. However, as I've never played W40k in real life and thus am knowledgeable about the fictional background, I might require a bit of help. KuHB1aM 12:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm leaving you with your hands tied, but no. :( I've learned everything from scratch, books, random sites, and the Lexicanum. KuHB1aM 13:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the link, much appreciated. KuHB1aM 18:36, July 31, 2010 (UTC) How? what program do you use to download Grim Teefs Marine Template Kit and Index Astartes Creation Kit Thanks --Minner99 15:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ignore that just worked it out --Minner99 15:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) "try gluing a cyclone missile launcher on a Terminator" You posted that on Patriot398's page... and your right.. INSANLEY HARD, especially with superglue! --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Talk Template So how do you judge who can use the template? Supahbadmarine 04:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey SniperGhost! long time no see. I was wondering if you could offer TardirProductions an opinion on his new Chaos God, Namagh. Nice talking with you. Supahbadmarine 22:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I have not seen any of the admins in a long time. Hell, I have been seeing less and less of the site regulars. Supahbadmarine 22:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey snipe, long time... yeh be happy to, what area do you need assistance with in ur article? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 14:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Leave it with me for a day or 2, heading to bed now coz got work in like 6 hours but ill be home after that... ill have a read through and get a few notes and ideas together for you :) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 15:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeh ive noticed that although i wouldnt call you a noob... uve been round since before i left --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 15:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I wont jump the gun but if that needs to be done ill get it done, Tardir jumped the gun with removing his article's comments, they were far easier to repair than vivaporius --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 15:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The rules will be a modified version of what weve run with in the past, they work so why try and fix something thats not broken... a series of short stories? as in multiple RP's or something like Tales of Heresy where we each start on our own seperate storyline? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 23:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeh its an excellent idea, roughly what I was hoping everyone would go for... something where we are all rivals but the storyline will continuously progress --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 23:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I have come up with some background for the HOCD and Zeke. Zeke accidently stumbles on the HOCD's homeworld while wondering wilderness space. The HOCD send one of their hosts after him. They chase him for a while, and Zeke manages to stay ahead of them. Eventually they catch him, but they realize that if he could stay a step ahead of their information network, then he might be a good asset. So they give him a choice, become an informant and never reveal the location of the planet or die. In return the Chapter would offer it's support when it could. Zeke agrees. What do you think? Re: Deletions Hey Sniper, could you put forward something on the new Building a Connection MkII Blog. It's just so that I have another respected member of this site posting on it, in order to encourage some of the newer members to post as well. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 08:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) SniperGhost, is it possible fo my Binadamu character to have known the Emperor of Mankind as a close friend before the Great Crusade? 20:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your help. I geuss I'll just have to removed any plans for the two being friends. But I'm talking about before the Emperor was "the Emperor". Would that ave been possible? Vivaporius 23:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Well then, if that's the case, I won't push the issue for canon's sake. Vivaporius 17:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sniper, a while back I made a recomendation on the Star Lords page. I noticed that the Blaze Ravens and the Star Lords have many of their beliefs in common. So I thought may'be they were secretly offered to join the Star Empire but they respectfully declined saying that humanity needs them elsewhere. But they can be (secret) allies. Lither agreed but as it is a joint written article, he and I would like your permission as well. What do you say? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey this is Supah. I have gotten to the point of writing HoCD into Ezekiel's story. Which Reaper do you recommend he deal with?-- 17:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright. So here is the basic idea of what I am going to do. Ezekiel comes across the HOCD's planet while exploring, and after realizing he might be in deep shit he runs for it. The HOCD deploys one of their Reapers and his host to hunt him down. I suppose that would be the one you mentioned. Ezekiel manages to elude him for a while, but eventually gets cornered. Said Reaper grew fond of him over the chase(The kind of fondness a hunter developes for worthy quarry), and realizing that killing Ezekiel would be a waste approaches him with the deal. Does this sound right to you? Supahbadmarine 16:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know. My brother uses it most of the time, so I don't really get the chance to play. I'll add you ASAP. Vivaporius 15:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing SG. As far as Ezekiel goes I will get the part with the HOCD done soon. I have just been kind of distracted lately. School and work have been eating up my time. Supahbadmarine 17:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Can I add you to my Allies section? It's just that you've been a great help recently, with helping to remedy the TGB situation. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 17:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) PSN I'll accepted soon as my little brother stops playing CoD long enough xD --Totalimmortal 16:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the new admin info. I'll be sure to vote. Bluebeard2 20:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wiki Coding Well, if you are looking for an idea for a story that showcases the HOCD's dark attributes I might have an idea. What about a story about a non-Chaos rebellion with the protagonist being a rebel. From his prospective the Astartes would be the bad guys. Supahbadmarine 15:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I am glad that you like the idea, and of course we will try to include the HOCD's perspective in the story. Actually the origin of this story was an idea I had a while back. The planet in question was going to be an Astartes homeworld. The Chapter in charge of the Homeworld was going to be an extremist, tyrannnical Chapter that abused the people of the planet until a rebellion started. Supahbadmarine 16:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Good question. Of course we don't have to go with that idea specifically. Though if we do perhaps the Heralds could deal with them after realizing how far the Chapter had fallen. In my original idea the Chapter was going to subject their planet to Exterminatus when the rebellion got beyond their control, and then pick up and move to another planet. Supahbadmarine 16:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That might be an idea worth exploring. It certainly would escalate the conflict. Supahbadmarine 16:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually besides their overall role in the plot I had not actually created the chapter. Supahbadmarine 17:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) True. I suppose I will have to make an article for them at some point. Supahbadmarine 17:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. What should we call them? Supahbadmarine 17:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I'll think on it. Anyway i think I have a good name for the rebel protagonist. Daniel Vertega, with the E in Tega having an ay sound. Supahbadmarine 17:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Ver-Tay-Guh. Like that. Supahbadmarine 18:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, I think I have come up with a good name for the Chapter. What do you think of the Mourning Stars? You mentioned "Pride Comes Before the Fall" if I recall. Well Lucifer's name means Light Bearer. It is also the name of the Morning Star. Supahbadmarine 18:18, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I am glad. Now as far as Daniel's backstory and how we are going to open the story i have a little idea. It goes something like this. Daniel was the son of a worker named Horace Vertega. Horace and some of his friends were trying to peacefully petition for better worker's rights. A few nights later Daniels home is raided by PDF. They took Daniels father, and when the young Daniel tried to stop them one of the PDF troopers gave him a scar running diagonally across Daniel's face using his combat knife. The next day Daniels father and some others were dragged into the middle of the city's main square and declared traitors to the Imperium. They were given a shameful public execution by a Captain of the Mourning Stars. They even changed his fathers name from Horace to Horus in official records to emphasis his treason. It was then that Daniel swore he would put an end to the oppression. Supahbadmarine 18:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I am not saying that that is what started the rebellion in general. I was trying to give you an idea of Daniel's personal motivation. Over all the execution did not have a massive effect on the people in the face of so much tyranny, but it is what made the fight personal for Daniel. Supahbadmarine 18:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like a pretty good idea. Supahbadmarine 18:53, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure. That would be appreciated. I have already looked at it. It is almost definitely NCF, but i want to give the author some time to elaborate before I make snap judgements. Supahbadmarine 19:00, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sniper, I was wondering how to make those talk bubbles. I tried experimenting with making one, but how do you get that nice quick ((SGsig|text)), instead of having to laboriously code one each time? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC)